


Mr. (candidate for) President

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: The life of the candidate of President





	Mr. (candidate for) President

The reporter smiled, glancing briefly at the Minho advidor. “Mr. Choi, our last question is a little personal, if you don’t mind answering.

"Minho smiled knowing full well that he would not run away from personal questions, and even knowing that he was not obliged to respond and that Kibum had told him not to do so, he nodded. “Okay.”

Satisfied with the answer, she sat on the edge of the chair, excited for this achievement. “Some people are commenting on the relationship between you and Mrs. Lee, saying that you are planning a wedding, it’s true.”

Kibum was standing behind the reporter, his eyes warning him to choose the right words to say, but Minho was already used to it, with all those interviews being him running for South Korean presidency.

“Well, as we all know, we’ve been in a relationship for over five years, so it’s okay to make our relationship official.”

“So it’s true,” she said excitedly. “Are you planning to get married after the election?”

“Oh,” he laughed, winking at Eunsook who was standing next to Kibum, a beautiful smile on her lips. “We have not picked a date yet.”

“Does…”

“Your time is up, my dear,” Kibum said cutting off the reporter. “Time to go.”

Nodding, the reporter wrapped everything up and went out with the man who was filming the interview. Kibum snorted, looking at Minho who smirked.  
“What?”

“You always do this, you always answer things that have nothing to do with the election. We’re not here to give interviews to gossip magazines that are interested in your engagement.”

“Don’t be like that,” Eunsook said putting her small hand on Kibum’s shoulder. “Everyone is interested in it for now and it’s a good thing, to show that Minho is human and wants to have a family. People want to choose someone who can be like them, understand how they feel and Minho is perfect.”

“See, she understands me.” Minho said kissing Eunsook’s cheek, who giggled.

 

–

 

Minho opened the door and sighed, the day had been so full and he was so tired. He just wanted to take a shower and sleep. “I’m at home.” he called, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

Jinki got up from the couch, closing the book he was reading. “There you are,” he said opening his arms when Minho did nothing but buried his face in his neck, breathing deeply. “Tired?”

“Hmm.” he hummed, holding Jinki tight, kissing the skin there.

“How was the interview, they asked about the engagement?”

“Yes,” Minho said finally releasing Jinki but keeping his arms around him. “As we knew they would.”

Jinki laughed, pecking Minho’s lips quickly. “They really think you’re going to marry my sister.”

“I don’t like it, though,” he said, moving away from Jinki and falling down on the couch. “For me I would tell them the truth, that I love you and not her.”

“But you will not,” Jinki said sitting beside him. “We can’t ruin it, not now.”

“I know,” he said in exasperation. “But I hate this situation, I hate having to lie to everybody like that.”

“I know you feel that way, but there’s nothing we can do about it, hm?”

Pouting, Minho sighed. “I know.”

Jinki chuckled. “How about this, you go to take a shower and I wait for you, in our bed.”

Minho looked at him, his eyes sparkling. “Can we take a shower together?”

“I already took a shower, and,” he said slowly, leaning toward Minho, brushing his lips against his. “I’m ready for you.”

“So I can take a shower later,” he said, pushing Jinki to the couch. “And I’m fine here, we can go to bed later.” he said climbing up onto Jinki who laughed, unbuttoning his shirt.


End file.
